


You Get What You Deserve

by popculturehoe



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe
Summary: Toby's girl teases him a bit and he puts her in her place.
Relationships: Toby Ziegler/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	You Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing anything like this with Toby. I honestly have no clue where this came from. A special thanks to my new pal Yas-Snape for the help and inspiration! :)

"Did you wear this for me?" he asked, his lips tantalizingly close to her ear. He ran a hand, painfully slow, up and down her back, stopping at her ass and giving it a rough squeeze. They had only seen each other in passing that day, the both of them busy, but oh, he had seen her. She nodded and swallowed thickly. 

She knew the dress she'd worn to work that day was borderline inappropriate - it clung to her curves a little too tightly, and showed a little too much of her cleavage, but she had worn it for him, to tease him a little bit. When she saw the hungry look in his eye when she passed him in the hallways of the West Wing, she knew that this is where she was going to end up that night, and she secretly loved it. 

"Hmm?" his fingers played with the thick strap on her shoulder. 

"Y-yes," she choked out. His voice was scarily calm, as it always was when he was like this. It turned her on more than anything. 

"So what you're saying is, you did this on purpose," he goaded. "You wanted to get me all hot and bothered at work, so that I would be totally unable to think about anything except tearing this dress off you tonight?" 

"Yes," she smirked, a little more confident now. her plan was working. 

"You little brat," he tutted. "You know exactly what you're doing. You know what happens when you tease me, don't you?" His eyes were dark now, his pupils completely blown out. He turned her around with a tap on her shoulder and pulled the dress over her head in one fell swoop, not even bothering with the zipper."On the bed, now." His voice was quiet, yet commanding. He didn't need to growl and raise his voice in order to get what he wanted. 

She moved over to the bed, sitting down when her legs hit the edge of it. He stood several feet away from her, licking his lips like an animal looking at its prey. 

"All the way up," he told her as she scooted up the bed. He watched her move, his eyes never leaving hers. "Now..." He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled something out of his back pocket, which she soon realized was his tie. "Don't move." Unraveling it, he put her wrists together gently and looped it around them as well as the bedpost. Suddenly she felt that familiar warmth in her stomach. 

"This okay?" he asked in his gruff yet sweet way, temporarily snapping out of his lust filled haze. 

"Yes," she told him, feeling the silky material of his tie on her wrists as she pulled on it. She did this partly to get a rise out of him, and partly to make sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. 

"good," he said softly. his eyes flicked up to the bedpost, and then back to her. "i told you not to move." he had turned it on again, now leaning over her. 

"Toby," she whimpered, pulling at the tie and bucking her hips towards him. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, his collar bones and top of his chest exposed. The Star of David necklace he wore dangled in front of her eyes. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch, kiss, and lick him, even more so because she was tied up. 

"Ah ah baby doll," he drawled, his voice almost inaudible. "It's my turn to tease you now." He ghosted his fingers over her clit, barely even touching it, and she let out a strangled moan. He chuckled darkly, smirking at her through his beard. "Don't need these anymore." He tapped on her thigh, signaling for her to lift her hips up off the bed, and pulled her underwear off. "Or this." He unclipped her bra - it was one that fastened at the front, much to his relief - and he gently pulled the straps down to her shoulders as her breasts fell out of the cups. 

"So soft," he whispered, more to himself than to her as he dipped his head down and began planting hot kisses on one of her breasts. She cried out when he wrapped his lips around her nipple, intermittently sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He switched to the other one after a minute or two, soliciting more mewls from her. Then, slowly, painfully slowly, he kissed his way down, down her stomach, to her hips and eventually made his way in between her legs, where he sat for a few moments, marveling at her. She knew she shouldn't have, but she rubbed her legs together, needing some kind of friction. 

He looked up at her, his eyes hooded. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "If you don't listen to me, I'll have to stop." 

"N-no," she choked out. With that he placed both his hands on her thighs, gripping them tightly. He moved one of them, momentarily, through her now dripping folds. 

"So wet for me already. You love this, don't you?" She could only moan in response. "What was that? gotta use your words, doll." 

"Love it," she breathed. "Love when you... t-touch me." 

"Oh i know you do," he grinned wolfishly. 

Putting his head in between her legs, he began licking and nipping at the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her heat. Finally, he licked up and down in big, broad strokes, hitting her clit each time. She pulled on his tie again, wishing she could break free and run her hands through the hair at the back of his head. Crying out, he moaned loudly, which vibrated through her. Expertly sucking and licking, he eventually brought her to her climax. She swore she saw stars, and she couldn't breathe for half a second, it came on so hard. 

"Good girl," he said, desire still running through him as he reached up and untied her wrists. "You're incredible." 

"Now do I get to return the favor?" she asked with a smirk.

"That wasn't for you," he told her. "That was all for me. But I'm not going to say no to that." 


End file.
